


h o p e

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Conversations After Sex, Don't copy this to another site, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Orm, alpha!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Think we got it?"





	h o p e

"Think we got it?"

Arthur lazily plays with the hairs on Orm's nape, watching the afternoon sun rays shifting through the open windows. The shape of his claiming bite is stark on the creamy paleness of his neck. His Omega smells like them; like the sea in a storm, the first snowfall, like warm nights in each other's arms under the covers. It makes something sweet in him sing at the knowledge that he is the only lucky Alpha that Orm chose to share this with. That he is the only one who will ever have this with Orm.

They've only been mated seven months, and this is the first Heat that they are sharing. When the mating was suggested to him, he balked at the idea of mating Orm. Not because there are thirteen reasons for the thirteen years that separated them in age, nor for the reason that Orm could certainly have chosen someone better than the local carpenter who is two pints of Guinness away from being a certified drunk. Not even because he'd seen Orm around growing up and had always known that whoever married him would be the luckiest duck in the world. But because Orm deserves the world, and he wasn't sure he can give him that.

But he'd said yes anyways. And then 'I do' as his hands shook during the hand fasting.

Arthur had free fall through that first month, then the next and before he knew it, when Orm whispers those three words as they made love in front of the fireplace, he couldn't let go even if he wanted to. Orm is his everything. Orm and his sass, his wit, the way he can't bake to save his life but can cook up a storm, how he is proud of the crooked and shambolic birdhouse that he made and now sits in a tree out back, the way he is excited about his lessons at the local university and how there is always a thread of pride in his voice when he gets to introduce Arthur as his Alpha. Orm and how he just fits against Arthur and makes him whole in ways he never knew he was empty. Orm, and how he makes Arthur a better person by just being him. 

Arthur can never be enough for Orm, and he knows he never has to because that's what Orm having his own circle of friends and connections is about. He isn't going to ever feel like he deserves his beautiful, crazy smart, amazing Omega, but he will do his best to just be there for and with Orm through it all.

"I hope so." Arthur murmurs, coming back to the weight of Orm plastered on his front, shifting his knot experimentally. The muscles hugging his cock is tight and ripples at the movement. Arthur grits back a choked off moan that tumbles into a laugh. Orm makes a moue of not-quite-discomfort, but not exactly arousal either, but he doesn't protest it, and when Arthur leans in to kiss the tip of his nose, he smiles. It's too soon for anything else, and he is content to just lie here with Orm and bask in the afterglow.

"I hope so too." Orm says, hand splayed over his heart. Arthur takes it in his own, leaning back against the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
